


[Art] Payback

by justira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Inks, Kiriban, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[<a href="http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/30730019/">draft</a>] | sequel to "<a href="http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/26344294/">C'mere</a>" | Sennelier Walnut Ink on 60lb Sennelier paper</p></blockquote>





	[Art] Payback

**Author's Note:**

> [[draft](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/30730019/)] | sequel to "[C'mere](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/26344294/)" | Sennelier Walnut Ink on 60lb Sennelier paper


End file.
